1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate attachments and more particularly pertains to a new tailgate attachment for extending the cargo space of a load bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgate attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,470; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,044; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,773.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tailgate attachment. The inventive device includes a back panel pivotally coupled to a bottom panel. The bottom panel is designed for resting on a tailgate of a load bed of a vehicle. First and second side panels are pivotally coupled to the back panel. Each of the side panels is designed for detachable attachment to an adjacent side wall of a vehicle when the tailgate of the vehicle is generally horizontal.
In these respects, the tailgate attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the cargo space of a load bed of a vehicle.